finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Caladbolg
Caladbolg is a recurring weapon in the ''Final Fantasy'' series and is the ultimate weapon for Tidus. In the original Japanese versions the weapon is called Ultima Weapon . Appearances ''Final Fantasy X The Caladbolg is Tidus's Celestial Weapon acquired after beating the chocobo trainer in the Calm Lands, down a slope in the northwest section. It requires the Sun Crest and Sun Sigil to power it up and gain the abilities Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Evade & Counter, and Magic Counter. Like all Celestial Weapons, Caladbolg ignores target's Defense stat when calculating damage in addition to dealing more damage the closer Tidus is to his max HP. The damage formula is: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Final Fantasy X-2 The Caladbolg is Yuna's weapon while she is in her Dark Knight dressphere. Weapons are cosmetic and depend on the dressphere the girl is using. Final Fantasy XI The Caladbolg is the Empyrean great sword, which is obtained through the Trial of the Magians. It can be equipped by both Paladins and Dark Knights. Because Paladins typically require the use of a shield to fulfill their role in battle, it is more common to see the Caladbolg wielded by a Dark Knight. While the base stage of the weapon can be equipped as early as level 80, the level requirement for the Caladbolg increases as additional trials are completed and the weapon grows more powerful. At the level 85 stage, the Caladbolg allows the player to use the Torcleaver Weapon Skill, which deals triple damage with a damage modifier based on the user's TP. At this level, the Caladbolg gains an Aftermath effect, which causes the player to occasionally deal double damage for a short time after using Torcleaver. At its final level 99 stage, the Caladbolg gains an Afterglow effect that gives nearby party members a Critical Hit rate boost for a short time after the Caladbolg's wielder uses Torcleaver. Final Fantasy XIV Caladbolg is a weapon for Dark Knights. An Antiquated Caladbolg can be acquired from the Dark Knight job quest , and then upgraded into several stronger forms in the Forbidden Land of Eureka. Dissidia Final Fantasy The Caladbolg is Tidus's weapon when in EX Mode. It has two EX Mode abilities, "Caladbolg (ATK)" and "Caladbolg (DODGE)", that boost Bravery damage depending on how much HP Tidus has in relation to his max HP, doubling his Attack at full HP, and doubling the duration of invincibility during his dodges. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Caladbolg is Tidus's EX Mode weapon with no new abilities, and unchanged effects of the ones introduced in the original ''Dissidia. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Caladbolg grants +10 to Attack. It can be equipped by Tidus, Warrior, Red Mage, Blue Mage, Onion Knight, Firion, Terra, Celes, Zidane, Ashe, and Lightning. Gallery FFX Weapon - Caladbolg.png|Final Fantasy X'' and Final Fantasy X-2. FFXI Great Sword 10A.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFAB Caladbolg CR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR). Caladabolg ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. Etymology In the Japanese and other localized versions Caladbolg is actually the ''Final Fantasy X version of the recurring Ultima Weapon. pt-br:Caladbolg Category:Swords Category:Signature weapons